romeoandpuucaadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo's Adventures Series
Join Romeo and his old friends as they travel outside Maine, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. All of the "Romeo's Adventures" movies will be released soon on YouTube, so there might be stories about them until they are released on YouTube. Team members *Romeo *Juliet *Mercutio *Benvolio *Friar Lawrence *Kissy the Kissing Fish *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Pucca *Ching *Garu *Abyo *The Chefs (aka Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini) *Chang *Officer Bruce *Mewsette *Jaune Tom *Robespprie *Hazel *Fiver *Bigwig *Blackberry *Primrose *Campion *Pipkin *Hawkbit *Dandelion *Kehaar *Hannah *Zachary Baker (OC) *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Robyn Starling *Big Mama *Dinky *Boomer List of the movies *Anastasia *An American Tail *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Sword in the Stone *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians *Dumbo *The Great Mouse Detective *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Beauty and the Beast *All Dogs go to Heaven *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Balto *Home on the Range *Lilo and Stitch *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Mulan *Gay Purr-ee *Watership Down (not the movie version) *The Prince and the Pauper *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Jingle Jingle Jangle *Hercules *The AristoCats *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *Felidae *The Secret of NIMH *The Road to El Dorado *Pete's Dragon *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Wreck-It-Ralph *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Oliver and Company *Cats Don't Dance *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Happily Ever After *Bambi and Bambi 2 *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Rock-a-Doodle *Bartok the Magnificent *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A Hew Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Frozen *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *A Goofy's Movie *Atlantis: Milo's Return *An Extremely Goofy Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Fox and the Hound *Mulan 2 *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Stitch!: The Movie *Leroy & Stitch *DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Over the Hedge *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Treasure Planet *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Peter Pan *Peter Pan: Return to Neverland *Romeo's Grand Adventure: The Search for Zachary Baker *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magic World *The Black Cauldron *Enchanted *Brave *Balto *Fantasia *The Land Before Time *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 List of the attractions *Fanstasmic! *Beauty and the Beast (Live on Stage) List of the movies on Broadway *Beauty and the Beast See more list of movies on Broadway in Pucca's Adventures Series. Category:Zachary Baker